The Rest Was Real
by Latishiante1001
Summary: The reader and Dean have been dating for a few months when Dean catches her speaking a foreign language. Art is not mine.


"Y/N? What are you speaking? It sounds like enochian." Dean asks, coming into your room.

You jerk around to look at Dean, pressing the 'end' button on your phone.

"Uh. Dean! Hi. What are you talking about?"

"Were you speaking enochian?"

"Uh, no. Why would you think that?"

"Because I've heard enochian and I know what it sounds like and you were speaking fluent enochian like it's your first language. Those might be some reasons. So, how do you know enochian so well?" Dean says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Cas taught me." You tell him, putting your hair behind your ear, hoping he will take it. "I wanted to know how to really speak enochian so I asked Cas and he taught me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me? Oh, I know. It's because you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Y/N, I know that you're lying. You always put your hair behind your ear when you lie. So, will you tell me how you can speak enochian fluently now?"

You sigh and stand up to walk towards him. You take his hands in yours and look into his eyes, "Dean. I want you to know, that I love you. I love you so much. Everything I've said was real. All of it was real. Except one thing."

"What thing?" Dean asks.

"I'm not human. I'm an angel."

"You're an angel?!" Dean asks loudly, pulling his hands away and backing up. "There is no way. You are too human to be an angel."

"I learned how to act like a human. I studied humans for thousands of years so that I could live among them without people wondering why I acted 'weird.'"

"Wha- But, Y/N. Cas would have seen you. He would have seen your real face and known that you were an angel."

"He knows. I told him to keep it a secret. Do not blame him for not telling you. Blame me."

"But, why? Why didn't you just tell me?" Dean asked, looking hurt.

"Dean. I know that you do not react well to other angels. I... I didn't tell you because I knew that you would be extremely wary and guarded around me. Wouldn't let me be close to you as well."

"What? So you could get information about me and tell your boss?" Dean asks, getting angry.

"No! This was all me. I've been a 'human' long before you were born. I just- I liked you Dean. I loved you. I left Heaven because I couldn't handle the cold, robotic, obedient things up there. I was one of God's favorites so he let me come down here."

"You still should have told me."

"I know but you never would've let me be close to you. Let me love you."

"So, you did this for yourself? Did you ever think how this would effect me? Ever think how this would effect anyone but yourself?"

"Dean. I thought of you. I thought of Sam. Of Cas. I thought about everyone close to you. Dean, before you ask me, all of this was real. All of it. My feelings for you. Everything that I said."

"It doesn't matter anymore. None of it matters anymore. We're done." Dean says coldly.

You gasp, holding back tears. "Dean. Dean, please. I'm sorry. I should've told you. Just please don't do this."

"Y/N, stop."

"You're just mad. Just think for a bit. You'll change your mind-"

"I won't change my mind! It's done! We're done!" Dean shouted, startling you.

A tear falls down your face while you look at Dean's face, looking for any sign that what he said wasn't true. There weren't any signs. "I'm sorry, Dean." You walk around him to the door. You turn towards him even though his back is towards you.

"I still love you, Dean Winchester. And I always will." You whisper before walking out, towards your room in the bunker you were in before you moved into Dean's room.

~~~~

"Dean. Do you know what's wrong with Y/N?" Sam asked, walking up to Dean.

"No. I don't know why anything would be wrong with her." Dean says coldly, looking down.

"You should talk to her." Sam suggests, sitting across from Dean.

"Why should I do it?" Dean asks, still looking away.

Sam frowns, "Why wouldn't you do it? I mean, you are her boyfriend, right? Or have I been thinking the wrong thing?"

"She was. Not anymore." Dean sighs, trying to keep it together.

"What? What do you mean not anymore?" Sam asks.

"I mean we're not dating anymore! What's so complicated about that, Sam?!" Dean snapped.

"I mean, why aren't you dating anymore? You two were so happy together, I thought you loved each other."

"We did. She lied so I ended it." Dean sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"What'd she lie about?" Sam asks.

"She decided not to tell me that she's a freaking angel!" Dean answered, trying not to break again.

"Woah, woah, woah, what? Y/N's not an angel! She's too human to be an angel! She'd be more like Cas if she was an angel." Sam said, trying to understand.

"That's what I said. But she said that she'd 'studied humans for thousands of years so that people wouldn't wonder why she acted weird.'" Dean explained.

"So, you're telling me that you broke up with the woman that you love because she's an angel?"

"No, I broke up with her because she didn't tell me."

"Dean, you should still try to make it work."

"Why Sam?! Why in the hell would I try to make it work?! She's been possessing a poor girl and I've been thinking that it was all her!" Dean demanded.

"You should make it work because you love her! You've always loved her and you always will! I remember that you loved her for months before I finally told you to tell her! And as soon as you started dating, you were happier than I've ever seen you, Dean. She makes you happy and you make her happy. Yes, she lied but this is probably the only thing that she's lied to you about. Dean, don't let this good leave you when there's been so much bad." Sam rants, quieting at the end.

Dean looks at him, opens his mouth to say something before closing it, and looks down. Sam huffs, gets up, and walks away, hoping his brother will come to his senses.

Though as he walks into the hallway, with the help of your angel powers, he doesn't see you with tears running down your face after listening to their conversation. You run back to your room, to finish packing.

~~~~

"Y/N? Can I come in?" Sam asks, knocking on your door. You walk over and open the door and leaving your door open so Sam can come in before going back to your task, which was packing. "Y/N? What is this? What are you doing?"

"It's my luggage. I'm leaving." You answer quietly, sniffling.

"What? No. Y/N, you don't have to leave." Sam says, coming near you.

"Yes, I do, Sam. Dean hates me now. It would be best if I left. I'll keep in touch, I promise. Besides, you probably hate me too if Dean told you what I did." You answer, not looking at him.

"Y/N. I don't hate you. Neither does Dean." You scoff at that. "He doesn't. Yeah, he's mad, probably pissed. But he'll come around." Sam reasoned.

"No he won't! How in the hell could you not hate me, Sam?! I /lied/ to you! I lied to Dean! I made Cas keep my secret! It's like I mess up everything I touch." You fumed, roughly packing your clothes.

"No, you don't. I don't hate you because you're the person that made my brother the happiest I've ever seen him."

"Which means that I have now broke his heart! Thanks Sam! Thanks so much for giving me that piece of information! I actually wanted to leave on a good note with one person but that's not gonna happen! Get out."

"Y/N. I'm not gonna leave until you tell me tha-"

"Get out! Now!" You scream, putting a little angel power behind it.

Sam looks at you sadly before turning towards the door. "I'm gonna miss you, Y/N. Please stay in touch. At least with me or Cas."

As soon as he walks out and closes the door, you let out a sob, collapsing to the floor.

~~~~

"Dean! Dean!" Sam calls out, running to Dean's room. He busts through the door, tosses the magazine in Dean's hand on the floor, and turning his music off.

Dean takes his headphones off before asking, "What the hell, Sam?!"

"Go and work things out with Y/N. Right now."

"Why would I do that?" Dean asks, sighing.

"Because you love her! Because she's about to leave!"

"She should."

"She should? No, she shouldn't!"

"Why's that, Sam? She lied! To all of us! She had Cas keep her secret! Who knows what else she lied about!"

"I highly doubt she's lied about anything else."

"Why?"

"Because she's not that type of person, Dean. If she had, she would've told us when she was saying that she was an angel."

"How do you know that 'she's not that type of person,' Sam? She could be totally different!"

"Stop doing that, Dean."

"Doing what?!"

"What you always do when you are angry and don't want to confront your feelings. You come up with the same reasons, reword them, and trying to get me to come up with answers to stupid questions. I know you don't want her to leave. I know that you still love her. You're just too stubborn to admit it." Sam rants before standing there, letting it sink in.

During the silence, there's the sound of a door closing and footsteps.

"So, you want me to go and ask the one that lied to us to stay and get back with her?" Dean asks.

"No. I want you to go and ask the woman that you love to stay and make her yours again. There's a major difference in that and you know it." Sam corrects.

Dean clears his throat before speaking, "There is. And I see it."

"So? Are you going to do it? Or are you going to let the love of your life walk out the door?" Sam asks, hoping his brother will make the right decision.

Dean sighs before looking up at Sam, "You would never let me live it down that I let one of the best things to happen to me leave, huh?"

"Never."

"Well, I'm glad that I'm not going to let that happen."

"Thank god, because I probably would have been forever pissed at you." Sam says smiling, going to hug his brother. "Go get your happiness, Dean."

Dean nods before running out the door.

~~~~

"Y/N! Y/N!" Dean calls, running into the war room just as you reach the stairs.

"You don't have to worry, Dean. I'm leaving." You say, lifting your foot to put on the first step holding your bag.

"Like hell you are." Dean snarled before turning you around and smashing his lips against yours, making your eyes go wide before slowly closing.

"What? Dean, I don't-"

"I love you, Y/N. I always have and I always will. Yes, I was pissed but I won't lose you. I can't. I've survived a lot of stuff and came back from a lot of stuff, even death. But I won't be able to come back from losing you. Please, stay, Y/N. Please." Dean pleads, looking into your eyes.

"Dean, I lied to you. You hate me. You're making a mistake." You protest, trying to pull away but Dean's strong grip keeps you rooted to your spot.

" _Hate you?_ I could _never_ hate you, Y/N. I _love_ you. The only mistake I made was pushing the woman I love away from me. Please. I need you. I _need_ you. Please, stay. Don't leave me." Dean explains.

You feel a tear fall down your face before whispering, "I love you too, Dean. And if you really don't want me to leave, I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not." Dean says, grinning. You both chuckle before kissing each other with all the love you have. You drop your bags before Dean picks you up and spins you around, making you laugh.

"Yeah! My job of playing is done!" Sam exclaimed, grinning.

You and Dean look over at him and chuckle.

"You did good, . Thank you." You praise, going over to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Just do me a favor. Don't make me have to do it again." Sam says, smiling.

"Well..." You say before freaking out at Dean's face fall and look like he's going to cry. You run over to him and hug him. "No! No, no, no! I was joking. I swear. Nothing else."

"That was not even close to being funny." Dean said, even though he was chuckling.

"I'm sorry. Too soon." You apologize.

"Let's go get you unpacked, shall we?" Dean suggests, looking at you with so much love in his eyes, you want to cry.

"We shall." You reply, picking your bag up.

As you two walk off, arms around each other, you hear Sam mutter, "This is why I can't believe she's an angel."

"I agree, Sammy." Dean adds as you turn the corner.

~~~~

"So, you aren't mad anymore?" You ask, sitting down on Dean's bed next to Dean, done unpacking your stuff.

Dean sighs, "Well, I'm not as mad as I was. And I'm not mad enough to be cranky all the time. Though I'm still a tiny bit mad. I'll get over it."

"I can deal with that." You say, satisfied with that answer.

"Okay, since today is 'confess things day' is there anything else that I need to know?" Dean asks.

"Well, I did hear you and Sam talking when you told him what happened. So, I just want you to know that the girl that I possessed has been gone for a while. And I did not trick her into letting me possess her. There was a rogue Rit Zien that was on Earth. The girl I'm possessing, Jamie, was at a really hard time in her life and the Rit Zien picked up on her pain and went to kill her. I saved her but she was going to die and I couldn't heal her enough to heal because I was already weak. So, I gave her a choice. I take her pain away so it would be a painless death or I possess her and save her that way. She chose the second option. After a while, she was fine and I was at full strength. I told her that she could be herself again and that she can have her life again. Before she made her decision, she did some research. No one was looking for her anymore and she didn't have family. So, she said that I could stay. I told her the dangers, that something could happen where she would die but I wouldn't and she still said yes. She was fine if she died. She said that if she did, she could join her husband when she did. A few years later, she joined him when I stumbled into a trap and a random guy shot me full of bullets, killing her. I killed him in rage, to avenge her. I was mad at everyone after that for so long. Then I remembered that she was okay with it. I visited her in heaven to say sorry. I go up there every now and then to just say hi. It's all me in here now. It was lonely for a while. She always made the funniest and somewhat crude comments. When I first met you and Sam, I was so happy that I knew how to keep a straight face because I knew what she would say if she was there." You explained, smiling at the end.

"What would she have said?" Dean asked, smiling.

"If you don't get one of them, I will for you." You say, laughing.

Dean laughs, "Well, you did."

"Yeah, I did. I'm gonna have to tell her." You say, chuckling.

"You should. You just have to tell me her reaction." Dean says.

"I will." You agree, looking at Dean. "Alright, we've had an emotionally draining day so how 'bout we lay down and sleep?"

"I thought angels don't sleep?" Dean asked, watching you lay down.

"We don't. But since I've been a non-angel for a few decades, I've trained myself to be able to do a half sleep. I'm still awake but I'm basically motionless. So, it looks like I'm sleeping but I'm awake."

"Okay then. Well, since I'm not completely exhausted, how about I make sure that you know that you're mine and that I love you?" Dean asks smugly as he climbs over you.

"I'm not opposed to that." You reply smiling before snapping, both yours and Dean's clothes vanishing, leaving the two of you bare.

"I could get used to that." Dean says before kissing you passionately. You kiss back with just as much passion, glad that you still get to have this.

Dean kisses his way down your jaw, to your neck, nipping and sucking there for a bit before moving down to your breasts. You gasp in pleasure as Dean takes one nipple into his mouth, sucking and tugging at it while taking the other in his fingers, giving it the same treatment as its twin.

"Dean! So-ah! So good!" You gasp. Your nipples were always a large pleasure spot for you. Dean switches to your other nipple, doing the same things he did to the other one.

Just as it was becoming too much, Dean starts to move down slowly, kissing and nipping his way down towards where you want him. Though apparently he had different plans considering just as you thought he was going to lick your wet center, he bypasses it and kisses down both of your thighs, making you whine in want and in pleasure.

"Dean, please. Need you. So bad." You whine, writhing on the bed. Dean still continues to take his sweet time and kiss his way down your legs.

"I told you I was going to show you that I love you, didn't I? Let me make love to you. Enjoy it." Dean said quietly, starting to kiss his way back up your legs.

You were still wanting to be impatient. Dean had never done this before. It was usually hot, rough sex. You've never had this done to you, but you loved it.

You gasp as you feel Dean's hot breath on your core. The slow, long lick of Dean's tongue that went smoothly up your core, ending with a flick of your clit made you moan. Slowly the tip of Dean's tongue made its way into you, going deeper than it ever has.

Soon enough, a lubed finger comes to your entrance, though you don't know when Dean got the lube and, frankly, you don't care. Dean sinks his finger into you, right besides his tongue, making you moan. Another finger makes its way into you as well, Dean starting to scissor his fingers, stretching you. He moves his mouth to your clit, sucking at it making you cry out.

The movement of his fingers in you and the attack on your clit has your orgasm rushing towards you. Once Dean adds another finger and sucks particularly hard, you cry out Dean's name as you come hard around his fingers, writhing on the bed.

Dean works his fingers and mouth, prolonging your ecstasy until you're whimpering from oversensitivity. You whine when Dean pulls his fingers out of you.

Dean moves up your body before kissing you. The taste of yourself on his tongue is surprisingly hot, causing you to push your tongue into his mouth to get more of the taste. You whine as Dean pulls back, going as far to chase his mouth.

"You're so beautiful, Y/N. I love you so much that it actually scares me. But I wouldn't have it any other way." Dean tells you quietly as if it was a secret.

You smile and say just as quietly, "I love you too, Dean. I wouldn't have it any other way either." He moves down to kiss you lovingly.

"You ready for me to make love to you?" Dean asks, positioning himself at your entrance.

"Yes."

And with that, Dean pushes into you with a slow thrust, before giving you time to stretch around him. No matter how many times he fucks you, there's always a stretch.

"Dean. Please, move." You whine.

"I could never refuse that when you ask so nicely." Dean says, slowly pulling out of you before thrusting back in just as slowly.

The pace Dean sets is frustratingly slow because you already want to come again but you still loved it. The slow slide in, the slow slide out, feeling every inch go in and out, it's one of the best feelings that you've ever felt in your entire life.

Dean buries his face into your neck, becoming overwhelmed by emotions. He's never felt this amount of love for someone before. "I love you. I love you. You feel so good. So tight."

You cry out as Dean tilts his hips a little and hits your sweet spot. The slow, deep thrusts and your sweet spot being hit on every other thrust have your second orgasm rushing towards you.

"Dean. Dean. I'm close. So close." You moan, holding onto him.

"Me too, sweetheart. You gonna come for me, baby?" Dean asks, feeling the familiar heat coming.

"Yes. Oh, Dean. I-I'm gonna- Dean!" You cry out, coming around Dean, holding onto him for dear life.

"Fuck, Y/N. I'm gonna come. Y/N!" Dean grunts, thrusting hard into you as he comes.

You pant, trying to catch your breath even if you don't breathe. Dean slowly pulls out and lays next to you.

Just as he's about to go and get a rag to clean you both up, you snap your fingers, cleaning you two up.

"Yeah, I can definitely get used to this." Dean chuckles, pulling you tight to him.

"Shut up." You laugh, laying your head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, my angel." Dean replies, kissing the top of your head.

Soon Dean falls asleep, holding you tight. And that night was the night that you 'slept' the best you ever had.


End file.
